Darkstar
by AiyanaSedai
Summary: A new mutant joins Xavier's Institute....Dominique Boudreaux of the Assassin's guild
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well, except Dominique.

------------------------

Chapter One -

Dominique Boudreaux stepped out of the yellow car and nodded to the man holding the door. The man tried desperately to ignore the unusual purplish -gray tint of her skin, the piercing, deep violet eyes, and the dark blue jewel imbedded into her forehead. A star with a swirling - patterned comet tail was tattooed beside her left eye. She stood for a moment, staring up at the large mansion as he pulled her bags out of the trunk, four in all.

"Merci, monsieur," she said and handed him a fifty. "Keep de change." He nodded, then hurried to the driver's seat and took off. Dealing with mutants was bad enough. But a Boudreaux mutant?!?…A trickle of sweat ran down his face as he gave a sigh of relief that it was over.

Dominique smirked and shook her head as she watched the cab disappear. Turing back around, she found herself looking into mischievous, icy blue eyes.

"Hi," he said with a grin. "I'm Bobby Drake."

"Dominique Boudreaux," she replied, returning the smile. "Is dis Xavier's Institute for de Gifted?"

He nodded, then gave her a searching look.

"You wouldn't happen to be from New Orleans, would you?"

Dominique raised and eyebrow as they walked toward the mansion together, carrying her bags. "What was yo' first clue, homme? She asked sarcastically. Bobby laughed.

"You aren't the only Cajun around. There's one working for Magneto…" he paused. "He's a mutant bent on world domination," he added as an afterthought. "We call him Gambit, but I think his real name is Remy LeBeau." He turned around in surprise when he realized that Dominique had stopped.

"What dis homme look like?" she asked. Bobby thought for a moment. "Well, he's got longish red - brown hair, and really weird eyes."

"Red 'n black?"

Bobby nodded, looking surprised. "You know him?"

A slow, almost devious smile slid across Dominique's face.. Her throaty laugh bordered on evil. "Mais oui."

------------------------

Dominique found herself sitting in a well - furnished study in front of a kindly looking older man with sharp, bright blue eyes. A larger, burly man with wild, bluish - black hair leaned against the wall, looking bored. A dark - skinned woman with long, white hair stood beside the older man's wheelchair.

"I am Professor Xavier," he greeted her. "This is Miss Monroe, A.K.A.. Storm. That is Logan, or Wolverine. I take it you are Dominique Boudreaux?"

"Dat's moi!" she replied cheerfully. With a wink, she added, "A.K.A. Darkstar."

The professor steepled his fingers and leaned forward a bit . "Would you demonstrate your ability?" he asked, then smiled. "As long as it isn't destructive."

Dominique laughed. " 'S very destructive, " she replied. "Mais only when I want it to be, hahn?" A glowing orb formed in the center of her palm. It was a sphere of burning, icy blue energy. It slowly changed color to a yellow, then orange, and finally, a fiery red. The intensity or the heat also changed, increasing as it changed color, and raising the room temperature until it was uncomfortable even for the former African goddess of weather. With a twist of her hand, the energy lengthened,until she was grasping an energy blade at its center. When she uncurled her fingers, it disappeared.

"Fascinating!"

Dominique turned and looked toward the doorway. A large, ape - like mutant stooped in the doorway, covered from his head to his bare toes in a blue fur.

"Hank, glad you could join us," the professor said. "This is Dominique Boudreaux, or Darkstar. Dominique, this is Dr. Hank McCoy, also called the Beast."

"Bon nuit, monsieur," she smiled. Dr. McCoy moved closer. "That energy, " he said in almost awe, with a slightly distracted tone. "Was it plasma? That color range…"

"Oui, dat's right," she replied. "De stars sing and bring dere song for moi."

Dr. McCoy blinked, then looked at the Professor. "I like her already, Charles."

------------------------

Dominique looked around her room. Her bags lay on one of the beds, the one closest to the door. She eyes the other bed, taking in the wild pattern splayed across the sheets in an tie - dyed fashion.

"Hey, girl, was sup!" She turned to see a girl with wild blond hair, dressed in a white tank tip and black jeans. "You must be my new roomie, huh?"

"Dat's moi, I guess. Mon nom is Dominique Boudreaux." She held her hand out delicately, with a small smile.

The girl raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look, girlfriend, we ain't big on all that formal crap. I'm Tabitha Smith. Call me Boom - Boom."

Tabitha suddenly swallowed. The smile never left Dominique's face as she put her hand down, but a hard glint in those violet - colored eyes sent a chill down Tabby's spine. She pulled her eyes away from the hard gaze, and motioned toward the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable. Professor Xavier said to come downstairs whenever you're ready. Dinner's in about an hour, at 6:00." She hurried out of the room, trying to get away from the unnerving stare she could feel following her out the door.

Dominique quickly unpacked her bags and lay out some new clothes. Taking off the lavender travel suit, she slipped into a pair of black stretch pants and a thick black sweater. Large silver hoops hung from her ears, and a simple twisted silver chain hung from her neck. Slipping on a pair of silk, black slippers, she left the room.

"Hey, Dominique!" She turned to see Bobby walking toward her down the hallway behind her. He caught up with her and they began to walk together.

"So, you meet Tabby yet?" he asked. "I heard you're her new roommate." Dominique gave a thin smile.

"Oui, I've met de fille."

Bobby, seeing a strange look in her eyes, wisely dropped the subject.

"Hey, Kid."

They both looked down to see Logan standing at the bottom of the stairs. He threw a small bundle of cloth up to her. Holding it out, Dominique eyed the skin - tight black and purple outfit.

"Danger Room session's at 9:00," Logan informed her. "Make sure you change into that, and don't be late." He sent a glare her way. "You won't like it."

Dominique winced, obviously in some past memory.

"Don't worry, mon ami," she said, draping the uniform over an arm. "I learned to be on time at a _very_ early age."

The feral mutant grunted and disappeared. The other two made their way down the stairs, where Bobby led her to the rec room, which was full of laughing and talking teenagers.

"Hey, guys," Bobby said loudly. They turned from the movie they were watching to look at him. "This is Tabby's new roomie, Dominique Boudreaux." He pointed to each mutant in turn. "That's Kitty Pryde, or Shadowcat. This is Kurt Wagner, A.K.A. Nightcrawler, that's Rogue, beside her is Jamie Maddox, or Multiple, Jubilation Lee or Jubilee, and Amara Aquilla, or Magma." He looked down at a wolfish dog laying near their feet and rolled his eyes.

"That's Rahne Sinclair, or Wolfsbane." A pretty girl was suddenly sitting in the animal's place.

"Hullo, lass."

"Bon jour," mes amis," Dominique smiled. She saw the girl Rogue's eyes widen, then narrow at her accent. She laughed and met the girl's emerald eyes.

"Dat's right, I'm a Cajun from de Big Easy. An' oui, I do know de homme, Remy." The Goth's mouth snapped shut and she continued to meet Dominique's gaze warily.

"Like, you know Gambit?" This was from Kitty.

"Oui. We're….old famille friends."

------------------------

I got this idea a while ago. Everyone always brings back OC's from Gambit's past, but I've never seen a Boudreaux. Dominique is Belladonna's cousin, by the way, and therefore Marius's niece.

So, let me know what you think!!! Review!!!!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Do I look like Stan Lee?

* * *

DemonRogue13: Hey, thanks for reviewing…If ya want to know something really strange, we have the same last name :D….How's that for ironic?

* * *

Chapter Two-

"Dominique, welcome," the Professor said as the group walked into the dining room. "I see you've met almost everyone." He motioned to the four at the table already. "This is Jean Grey. Beside her is Scott Summers, or Cyclops. The other two are Ray Crisp and Roberto daCosta, also known as Berzerker and Sunspot respectively."

"Bon nuit, mes amis," she replied, draping her uniform over the back of the chair between Bobby and Jamie.

"Guess what?" Kitty chirped. "Dominique, like, knows Gambit! Isn't that, like, totally weird?"

"Good for her," Rogue scowled, looking at the brown-haired girl from her place on Jamie's other side, next to Logan. "Knowin' that annoyin' swamp rat ain't must to be braggin' about."

Everyone seemed to cringe a little at her name for the Cajun. Tabitha looked as if she were getting ready to run. Dominique simply smiled at the Southern goth.

"Swamp rat, mon ami?" she said, calmly taking a sip of her juice. "Dat's a bit harsh comin' from a river rat."

"Great!" Rogue exclaimed, throwing her fork down in disgust. "She acts like him too!"

The Acadian's only response was a quiet laugh.

* * *

Dominique pulled on a pair of cut off biker gloves to compliment her dark violet and black uniform. The uniform itself was black with a thick, wavy purple stripe around the bodice. It was sleeveless, with silver "X's" etched into the high collar. The silver belt around her waist had and "X" belt buckle, and black boots donned her feet.

"All right, listen up, runts!" Logan bellowed. Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, Scott, Tabitha, and Jean made their way to one side, while everyone else waited. Dominique stood off to one side uncertainly.

"Darkstar!" Wolverine was looking at her and she moved forward. "Yer up. See how ya do in here, and we'll figure out where at place ya. Let's go."

Seeing the sympathetic look on almost everyone's faces, she quickly schooled her own face and stepped into the Danger Room, trying to calm her nerves.

The room itself seemed to be completely empty. There was a whirring noise and her eyes shot to the ceiling. Jumping quickly, she managed to avoid the lasers that strafed the floor. Three more were beginning to lock down on her, and a ball of pale blue energy formed in both hands, lightening sparks crackling to connect the two spheres. Running toward the nearest wall, she used her momentum to run up the side and lunged toward the nearest gun. The orbs of energy were flung at the farthest two, as a bright golden blade of energy formed a split second later to slice through the one she had lunged toward. She hit the gournd lightly and eyed the last gun. Another ball of intense energy smashed through it and the room was quiet once more.

Suddenly, the room shifted to form a dark street. Warehouses lined the road, streetlights flickering weakly. A full moon hung low, shadowed by an occasionally passing cloud. Not waiting to see what surprises the feral mutant had in store for her, she faded into the shadows where she practically disappeared. Three men materialized at either endor the street and began scouring every nook and cranny. She saw one of their teeth gleam in the dim light as he caught her eyes. Cursing the bright silver on her uniform, she stepped out, keeping her back to the building.

"Why doncha just give up, mutie," one of them sneered. "We promise not to hurt you…much."

In answer, Dominique formed her plasma blade and stood still, seemingly relaxed. "Why don' you cut de crap and just come get moi…if ya can, homme."

A frustrated growl emitted from the speaker, and the six attacked. In the midst of dodging feet and grasping arms, Dominique noted with a dark scowl that her blade did not penetrate the body armor they seemed to be wearing. The blade disappeared, and a grayish-colored fist smashed into one of her attackers faces, and a booted heel quickly followed into another's stomach. Three more were disposed of with a right hook and spinning back kick, and she was left with one more opponent. The one who had first spotted her.

"Come on, homme," she said, dodging a fist. The two were exchanging blow for blow, when Dominique's foot finally broke through the man's defense and into his solar plexus, throwing him back several feet. Suddenly, as he was rising back to his feet, there was a sharp retort and a burning sensation ripped across her thigh. Cursing, she dove to one side, gasping at the pain that rocketed through her leg, and threw a ball of plasma, incinerating the gun. She shook her head in disgust. If her Oncle Marius even found out that she had forgotten even one enemy…She swore in French again, as the two men started her way once more, the other four picking themselves up They were on her quickly, one of them getting her into a tight grasp. Mentally, she began running through a list of all the curses she knew in several languages. Wrestling had always been a weak point. The attackers smirked, confident of victory. Dominique suddenly smirked to match theirs, and her hand slammed into the man's crotch. As he hunched over in pain, her hand pulled the gun from his waistband, and calmly rose to point at the others. The froze and two of them tried to reach for their own. Darkstar promptly proceeded to place a bullet through the small area exposed on their heads. Before she could turn the gun to the remaining four, they dissolved, and she found herself in the middle of a very empty Danger Room. She looked to where Professor Xavier and Wolverine watched, and the latter's voice came over the intercom.

"Pretty good. Next time watch yer back."

The Cajun wrinkled her nose at him. "No need at rub it in, homme. Mon famille would kill moi if dey saw dis." Wolverine gave a short laugh.

"Go get cleaned up, kid. Yer excused from group training fer today. Enjoy it, cuz it'll be one of yer last."

Dominique nodded and limped from the room, as a large bruise formed on her right thigh. She didn't notice the troubled look the Professor gave Logan as she left.

* * *

Well, tell me what ya think! REVIEW!


End file.
